dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yura
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '유라 / Yura *''' Nombre: 김아영/ Kim Ah Young * 'Apodo: '''Silly Brain (Cerebro tonto), KUN (oso en coreano), Sunshine, 4D, Smile-beautiful * '''Profesion: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Actriz, Ex-ulzzang, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '6-Noviembre-1992 (22 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 169cm. *'Peso:' 50kg * Tipo de sangre: O *'Familia:' Padre y madre *'Signo': Escorpio *'Signo Zoodical Chino: '''Mono *'Fandom:' Marbling *'Agencia:' DreamTea Entertainment Vida Personal Kim Ah Young, una joven nacida el seis de noviembre de mil novecientos noventa y dos, es ahora conocida, por su nombre artistico como Yura. Creció en una familia normal como hija única y desde ya pequeña la chica soñaba con lograr ser alguien grande y reconocida. Soñaba con convertirse en una estrella en Corea. Asistió a Ulsan Art High School como principal en danza y fue ahí donde creció. Actualmente está especializando en el entretenimiento de radiodifusión en la Universidad de Mujeres Dongduk con MinAh (Miembro de Girls Day). Pre-Debut DreamTea Entertainment comenzó las promociones de Girl's Day antes de su debut con la creación de un Fan Cafe oficial, canal de YouTube, cuentas de Twitter para el grupo y cada uno de sus miembros. Un foro hecho para fans y también fue acreditado por la empresa como su foro oficial internacional. El grupo también se dio cuenta de las turbas de destello de baile antes de su debut en los distritos comerciales y de ocio de Seúl ganando mucho interés. Debut El 7 de julio, el grupo lanzó su primer MV "Gyauttung (갸우뚱; Tilt My Head)", y dos días más tarde su primer mini-álbum "GIRL'S DAY PARTY #1". Sólo dos meses después de su debut, el 12 de septiembre, se anunció a través del Twitter oficial del grupo de que los miembros Ji Sun y Ji In habían dejado el grupo y dos nuevos miembros se agregarían al grupo. Ji Sun quiere estudiar música individualmente, como ella quería. Y Ji In quiere ser actriz por lo que se concentrará en la actuación profesional. Dos días después, el 14 de septiembre, los dos nuevos miembros fueron anunciados, Yura y Hyeri. El 29 de octubre, la nueva formación del grupo lanzó su segundo single digital "Girl's Day Party #2". En diciembre del 2010, Girl's Day consiguió su primer Programa de televisión se presenta junto con la banda de chicos de U-Kiss. El espectáculo, We Are Dating, era un derivado del programa de TV del We Are Married y emparejando a tres miembros de cada grupo (Ji Hae, Min Ah y Yura mas Soo Hyun, Alexander y Eli). Dramas * Love Detective Sherlock K (KBS, 2015) *Be Arrogant (SBS, 2014) *The Dramatic (MBC, 2013) *Couple Clinic: Love and War (KBS, 2013) *Reckless Family Season 3 (MBC, 2013) *Family (KBS2, 2013) *To The Beautiful You (SBS, 2012, cameo) *Secret Angel (TV Suho, 2012) *I Believed in Men (MBC, 2011, cameo) Temas para dramas * ''Neongkulsong tema ''para My Husband Got A Family (2012) Con Girl's Day) * ''Honey Honey tema ''para The Women of Our Home (2011) Con Girl's Day) * ''New Trial Tema para Dungeon & Fighter (2011) Con Girl's Day) * Cupid Tema para City Hunter (2011) Con Girl's Day) * If You Give Your Heart ''para Sparkling (2011) (Con Girl's Day) Programas De TV *'2015: I Live Alone (24 de abril) *'2015: '''I’m Going to School. *'2015: '''Kpop Star 4 (como MC, 15 de Marzo-) * ''2014-''2015':' We Got Married (MBC, esposa de Hong Jong Hyun)' * '''2014:' KBS World Happy Together 3 (11/09/14) *'2014:' KBS2 The King Of Food (4/09/14) *'2014:' KBS World Happy Together 3 (21/08/14) * 2013: Running man, al lado de MinAh. *'2013: '''Reckless Family (Con Girl's Day) *'2014': SBS MTV The Show: Best of 2014 (15/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS Super Model Contest 2014 (14/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' 1theK #hashtag (14/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Show Champion X-Files (13/10/14, entrevista) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014': Jang An University Chapter Students’ Union Elections (13/10/14, entrevista) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' tvN Saturday Night Live Korea (11/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (3/10/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Arirang Simply K-POP (5/09/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' EBS News K (3/09/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' KBS The Human Condition (2/09/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show (27/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS Midnight TV Entertainment (27/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS Star King (17/08/14, Con Girl's Day, menos Hyeri) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show (12/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Arirang Pops In Seoul (10/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show (5/08/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' SBS MTV The Show ‘Summer Party’ The Show News (22/07/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' Weekly idol (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' MBC Human Documentary (15/02/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2014:' K-STAR News (15/01/14) (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' The Star (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' The Beatles Code 2 (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' Weekly idol. (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' The Dramatic (Con Girl's Day) *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet *'2012:' Be My Singer (Con Girl's Day) *'2012:' TheBeatles Code 2 (Con Girl's Day) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (Con Girl's Day) *'2012:' Entertainment Inside (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Roller Coaster - Frustrated, but Let’s Stick Together *'2011:' Girl's Day Kira Kira Slim (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Vampire Idol Sitcom (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' We Are Dating (with U-Kiss) (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Weekly Idol (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Mnet M!PICK (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert (Con Girl's Day) *'2011:' MBC Bouquet Variety Show *'2010:' Star Golden Bell (Con Girl's Day) *'2010: Bouquet (Con Girl's Day) Colaboraciones *I'll love You, Jevice (2012) *Girlie Night, Tamaki Nami ft. Girl's Day (2011) Videos Musicales *Kim Taebum- On rainy day´s (Colaboración con Sojin. 2015) * Wheesung - Night and Day (2014) Anuncios * Lotte World Water Park (2014) *Hazzys (2014) *Bando optical (2014) *Secret Star Girl (2013) Premios Curiosidades *'''Grupo K-pop: Girl's Day * Posición: '''Vocalista, Rapera principal y Bailarina Principal *'Educación: '''Escuela de Arte Superior de Ulsan *'Aficiones: 'Pintura, danza y escuchar música *'Color Favorito: Rosado * Chico Ideal: 'Lee seung gi y hong jong hyun *'Habilidad: '''Equilibrio en el cuerpo, dibujar. * '''Número favorito: '''7 * '''Película favorita: Que sean de acción o suspense/misterio * Lema: “Esto también pasara” * Personalidad: '''Tiene una personalidad alegre, festiva, positiva y celosa. * '''Comida Favorita: '''Carne. * '''Chico Ideal: Que sea un hombre atento y con mucho sentido del humor. En WGM cambio de parecer, dijo que su tipo es ideal es alguien que le corresponda. * Su animal favorito son los gatos. Piensa que no hay ninguna criatura sobre la tierra que pueda sobre salir tanto como los felinos. Considera que son la clase perfecta. * Era una Ulzzang. * Es la "Cara del Grupo", esto sucedió después de WGM ya que empezó a ganar popularidad * Es la miembro favorita de Eli, Soo Hyun, Dong Ho y Kiseop de U-KISS, y de Jonghyun de SHINee. * A veces inconsientemente habla un dialecto (Ulsan) y nadie entiende lo que dice. * Es la mas alta del grupo. * A veces su acento Ulsan/Satori sale. * Odia tener algún grano en la cara en los días importantes. * Se ríe con mucha facilidad. Tiene la costumbre de mover las piernas * Obtuvo su licencia de conducir el día 15/11/13. * Fue MC en MTV The Show Junto a Jong Hyun de CNBLUE y Hyeri. * Su música favorita son las melodías lentas de piano. * No le gusta que llueva, la pone triste. * Le gusta cantar, a pesar de no tener una de las mejores voces dentro del grupo. * Tiene buenas habilidades para el dibujo * Tiene mejillas grandes, al igual que Suzy de Miss A. * Ella y Hyeri fueron a visitar a Minah a su camerino para animarla por su debut en solitario. * Hong Jong Hyun, su esposo en WGM le agradeció por enseñarle lecciones reales a través su matrimonio virtual. * Ella y Jong Hyun compartieron un beso al estilo de Sonata de Invierno en WGM. * Bailo Trouble Maker de Trouble Maker en WGM junto a su esposo, Jonghyun. * Dibujo un retrato de su esposo en WGM, por esa razón Jonghyun se conmovió por ello. * Dijo que sentia que realmente estaba saliendo con esposo de WGM, Jonghyun. * Jonghyun revelo que pensaba en ella fuera de las grabaciones de WGM. * Es muy celosa, sobre todo con su esposo Jonghyun. * Ella y Jonghyun hicieron yoga de pareja. * Su esposo Jonghyun se mostró celoso por las escenas de contacto físico de su esposa en el drama de su drama. * Jonghyun dijo que queria permanecer cerca de Yura después de que WGM termine. * Ella conoció a los amigos de su esposo para conocer mas sobre el. * Hong Jong Hyun dice que la cámara no le hace justicia a la verdadera belleza de Yura. *Yura dijo que Jong Hyun cada vez se acerca mas a su tipo ideal. *Yura y Jonghyun tienen mas del 80 % de compatibilidad como pareja. *Yura usa su anillo de pareja y mantiene contacto con Jonghyun fuera de las grabaciones de WGM. *Se decepciono al ver como estaba escrito su nombre en el celular de su esposo Jonghyun. *Le encanta la comida picante y salada, esto se puede notar en WGM. *En el programa We Got Married dibujó el retrato de su esposo Hong jong Hyun, por lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos por el talento de Yura en el dibujo. *También se quedaron muy sorprendidos con el falso beso que se dio con Hong Jong Hyun (esposo de yura en el programa We Got Married) en la premiación MBC Entertainment awards 2014 (Ver) . *En la emisión del 2 de noviembre de “Section TV” de MBC; La reportera le preguntó a Yura: “¿Qué harías si Hong Jong Hyun te invitara a salir en la vida real?” A esto Yura se puso nerviosa y empezó a reír en voz baja antes de susurrar: “Dependería de cómo se confesara conmigo. Creo que me gustaría que si”. * Le gustan muchos los doramas, en especial los que protagoniza Lee Seung Gi. * Colaboro en la canción I’ll Love” del grupo Jevice. * Es gran admiradora de Kim Soo Hyun. * Le gustan muchos los anillos y accesorios. * Tiene ojos muy llamativos. * Publico fotos de ella cuando era pequeña, demostrando lo hermosa que era de niña. * Su piel es muy blanca, por esa razón cuando se sonroja se nota fácilmente. * Jonghyun de SHINee es un gran fan de Yura de Girl’s Day. * Hubo muchas criticas debido a su vestimenta en el MV de Girl's Day : ''Female President, en donde su atuendo era muy revelador. * Le tiene miedo a las alturas. * En Weekly Idol se choco con una pared y cayo al piso. * En Weekly Idol demostró que puede imitar a Pingu. * Se beso con Hyeri en la boca, lo que sorprendió mucho a Sojin. * Dijo que le gustaría que se le confesaran con un anillo. * Yura revelo que antes de su debut recibió 40 llamadas de diferentes agencias para contratarla. *Su principal rival es Naeun de A pink , ya que Yura dijo que tenia mejor cuerpo que Naeun * Está actualmente estudiando Radio Difusión. *Es la más alta del grupo llegando así a medir 1.69cm. *Participó en el programa "We are Dating" como novia de Soo Hyun de U-KISS. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con G.O de MBLAQ. *Ingresó al grupo el 14 de septiembre del 2010 junto a Hyeri tras la salida de Ji Sun y Ji In del grupo. *Tiene un seguro para sus piernas, el valor de un $500.000.000 ($449.000 dólares). *Tiene de mascota un gato (Kohya) pero como su mamá sufre de asma tiene que afeitarle el pelaje. *Originalmente era vocalista del grupo pero después de Twinkle Twinkle comenzó a rapear y ahora le gusta mas rapear que cantar. *Es adicta a los snacks y a los videojuegos. *A pesar de ser la segunda mayor del grupo, la mayoría de las personas la tratan como si fuera la menor debido a su personalidad alegre, juguetona e inocente. *Es fan de G-Dragon. *Detesta las dietas. *Practico ballet cuando era pequeña. *Dijo que quería tener un niño y una niña, y también que era cariñosa con las niñas. *Yura suele perder las cosas con mucha frecuencia. *Ella fue consolada por sus compañeras de grupo después de saber que Lee Seung Gi y Yoona estaban saliendo. *Rara vez no le gusta algo. *Ella y Hyeri son las bailarinas principales del grupo. *Suele reirse muy fuerte, por lo que llama la atención cada vez que rie. *Su madre dijo que a Yura le gusta la gente divertida y risueña. *Le gusta comer mucho. * Ella y Mina de AOA tienen un estilo muy parecido. * Cuando arruga su nariz tiene un pequeño parecido a Boram de T-ARA. * En apariencia es la mas seria del grupo. * Tiene muchas similitudes con Suzy de Miss A. * Le gustan mucho los osos y las almohadas. * Le gusta mucho las cosas dulces. * Beso a Jonghyun muchas veces durante WGM. * Le gusta sacarse fotos. * Dibujo a Minah. * Fue rubia y pelirroja. * Le gusta usar lentes. * Casi siempre usa pelo suelto. * Cuando ella y Hyeri entraron al grupo, hubieron muchas criticas debido a que ella debian remplazar a dos integrantes muy buenas. * Es la única rapera en el grupo * Hiso el papel de Elsa de 'Frozen' junto a Jun Hyun Moo. * Siempre al recibir un premio nombra a su madre. * Yura y Sung Kyu de INFINITE protagonizaran Drama Web de KBS Love Detective Sherlock K, esta planeado para emitirse a finales de febrero o marzo de 2015. * Le gustan los juegos de ordenador. * Le gusta mucho el agua, por eso disfruta de ir a las playas y nadar. * Cree en el amor a primera vista * Es cercana a Ailee, por lo que estuvo muy contenta de cantar junto a ella en los MAMA 2014. * Esta muy contenta de participar en un drama con Sungkyun de INFINITE. * Le gusta mucho Trouble Maker, y se concidera una gran fan de ellos. * Bailo Trouble Maker de Trouble Maker en varios ocasiones, incluso canto la parte de Hyuna a la perfecci * Es mejor rapera que cantante. * No le gusta hacer ejercicio. * Kangnam de M.I.D la invito a pintar un mural de su casa. * Ella y Kangnam comieron fideos juntos. *Mientras comía junto a Kangnam ella comió un poco de su propio pelo, y Kangnam le dijo: No eres un cerdo. *Kangnam quedo asombrado de las habilidades de yura en el dibujo. *Se hizo muy buena amiga de Kangnam. Dibujo a Kangnam. *Le gusta mucho escuchar música. *Es una de las Idol femeninas mas queridas debido a su personalidad dulce y amable. *Siempre viste a la moda. *Viste a su gato con vestidos de princesa muy coloridos. *Es la mas sexy del grupo. *Le gusta mucho los moños. *Es la Princesa del grupo. *Es la miembro con mas busto y parte trasera del grupo. *Cuida mucho de sus manos y uñas. *Demostró tener un gran parecido a Jiyeon de T-ara. *Siempre lleva un perfume, un espejo, maquillaje y su celular con ella. Enlaces *Twitter Yura *Perfil (naver) *Instagram Galería Yura1.jpg Yura3.jpg Yura4.jpg Yura5.jpg Yura6.jpg Yura7.jpg Yura8.jpg Yu Ra8.jpg